


Blood in the River

by snugasabugclub



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: Betty Clayton is found dead in the office of the registrar. Jughead Jones returns home to Riverdale to mourn, write, and solve her murder. But will his focus on her husband Congressman Clayton stand in the way of him uncovering the truth. Will he get help from an unexpected source? Did he even really know Betty Cooper?





	1. Notre Dame

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate. I am a Bughead lover as well but I also like seeing them with other people and I had this idea for a fanfic and decided to just go with it. I do have a cognitive learning disability so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes. so if your of the grammar police persuasion please don't click on this. It is a fan fiction and meant to be fun.

There was nothing in the world like Notre Dame football. Betty didn’t believe it till she witnessed it first hand. Now even in her senior year, the last game of the season she was still in awe of the power it held over the fans. The fighting Irish power to enrich, establish traditions, camaraderie, and build a network of community and its power to destroy lives. She had lived and died by it for four years now. It was her blessing and her curse. 

“Ball passes to Andrews and he catches it and run downs the field the Irish win, the Irish win” the commentator said, but he was drowned out by the noise of the crowd. 

There was Betty ready, as she knew she needed to be. The camera’s catching every moment. She picked up her baby boy, the apple of his father’s eyes. Kissing him. Saying making sure the camera picked up every word. “We won, daddy won” Her baby boy elated waving, as she kissed his chubby toddler cheeks. 

Her eyes caught Archie on the field. He had players hitting his pads in excitement and congratulations fans surrounding him. Archies smile was wide. Betty returned it beaming. She held her son tight, some of the stadium aids helping her to the spot the University set up for her. Holding her little son, she had ND painted on her pregnant belly. Photographers and cameras making sure to get a good pick. Making eye contact with Archie she saw his eyes flash with the rush of victory and the joy of celebration to a wistful longing look. She knew before she felt the strong arm around her, careful not to crush their baby. The kiss she accepted dutifully. 

A reporter shoving a microphone in her face. “Mrs. Clayton how do you feel about your husband's win”

She wanted to say,my name is Ms. Cooper but instead she had the smile her mother had her rehearse sans she was small. “I’m happy for him,” Pausing a moment to look at him. Putting on the the puppy eyes before continuing “the team, wonderful coaching staff, and all of the faithful Irish nation” His arm was tight around her. She knew he saw Archie looking at them. 

After the reporter got the snip bit he wanted from her, he continued to ask her husband about his victory, his perfect season. His achievements against the odds. It made her want to gag. They despised each other from the moment they met. The night they conceived their son they despised each other, the night their parents forced them to get engaged, the night they got married, the night their son was born, the day he signed and every day till that moment they had a never ending charade of a “relationship.” 

But they looked damn good together and the story was too perfect. The captain and quarterback of the football team, valedictorian and cheerleader, an interracial relationship at that. In a time of abortions, gays marrying, transgender people, pan gender, pan sexual, and alternative lifestyles they did the “right” thing and got married and chose life. What the hell kind of life Betty wanted to know. But Notre Dame eat it up. Showcasing the couple any chance they got. At alumni dinners, TV spots, the school magazine. They even got free baby cloths with the school logo. Like the one little Elijah Cooper Clayton was bouncing in his mother's arm. 

Chuck took the little boy from his mother's arms. Raising him up in the air, making a loud excited ahh noise. Elijah gigled. Betty watched. Chuck was many things, many things she hated, but one thing she would never take away from him was how much he loved his son. His devotion was religious and it reminded her of her father with Betty and Polly. Which disturbed her to some degree. 

Chuck looked into his son’s blue eyes. Elijah smiled, “Daddy’s da champ” he said. Chuck tickled him a little, “you're a champ son”   
“Mommy Ima champ” Elijah said with the confidence of a three year old.   
Chuck put out his hand onto Betty's baby bump. “This champs cooking” Out of the corner of her eye Betty saw the photographer. This would probably end up on the school's instagram, or a sports network.   
Betty smiled, “here” she put her arms out taking the small boy from Chuck, looking at him, “daddy needs to go celebrate with his teammates”   
Chucks eyes turned a shade darker, “I’m looking forward to celebrating with you tonight”  
Betty would never tell anyone, though their relationship was based on lies, self doubt, loathing, and superficial social norms, their sexual chemistry was the only thing she trusted. Even while pregnant their sex life was the only healthy part of their relationship. Simply nodding she watched as he walked away, greeted by fans, and fellow teammates. She started to walk with Elijah in her arms. They had a big day tomorrow, Chuck's dad was sick so they were going to go up to Riverdale in the weekend to visit. There was only so much paternalism she could take. So she wanted to get as much sleep as possible. 

“Betty”  
She turned around. It was Archie. He was in his Blue and gold uniform, gold helmet in hand. Her eyes looked around to see who was watching. “Archie, congratulations” she shifted.   
Archie looked over, Chuck was watching. Archie gulped.   
As Betty looked into his eyes, she swore she was looking into a wounded animals, “Is everything ok” she asked. Knowing it wasn't.   
“Betty I’m sorry...I’m sorry for everything” with that he walked away over to where Chuck and the other players were.   
As she watched him go. Her sons little hand pulled on hers. She looked down at him and forced a smile. “Yeah baby”  
“Mommy” he asked hesitantly. In a way to ask what was wrong but he wasn’t sure what could be wrong. Daddy won.   
“Mommys fine” she said reassuring him. “Come on let's go find grandpa” Chucks father was somewhere in the stands. She thought no doubt elated, living through his son, as was the Clayton way If you could not achieve, push the other generation. Even to the break. Than the thought popped into her head. So was the Cooper and Blossom way. For the first time in a long time she thought about Juggy.

…

Jughead now J. Jones his generations Hunter S. Thompson was relaxing enjoying a overpriced cheap beer in a hip bar in Brooklyn. He was finishing up an expose about sexual abuse in New York’s women’s correctional institutions. He needed a drink to finish this one. Usually he didn’t drink while writing, truth he wasn’t much of a drinker to the dismay of the bartender glaring at him between cleaning glasses and hipsters that fancied themselves to be the next Sujun Stevens. He had been nursing a Budweiser for so long it was now warm. But he didn’t want to go to a coffee shop and get another manuscript passed to him. 

It wasn’t till he glanced at the TV screen that his strain of journalistic concentration changed course. Betty, his Betty’s face was on the screen. In bolden letters Murder in Riverdale   
He immediately hit the internet key and typed Betty Cooper not much came up as an angry and desperate knot formed in his stomach he backspaced and typed Clayton where the Cooper had been. A post from the registrar showed up.   
His eyes soaked in every word. Processing the information. Betty Clayton née Cooper was found murdered in the early hours in the offices of the Registrar. So far there are no leads in the case so far.   
His phone rang he answered it without looking at who called him.   
“Jug” he hear the gruff voice of his father F.P. Jones.   
“Dad” he said it like a small child. From the background he could hear the crows cawing. The sounds of the River raging. Jughead painted the picture in his head. FP sitting on his bike by Sweetwater River. He knew his son had found out the news. He looked at the current at the River a part of him just wanted to jump in and let it take him. Breaking Jugheads heart like this...it was painful. “You heard” It took him a while to get it out.   
“Yeah...they catch who did it”  
“No...so far there’s no suspects.”  
Jughead had one thought. Of Betty smiling at him.   
His father continued, “Funerals going to be in a few days. You…”  
“”Yeah, I’m going to fly out as soon as I can.”  
“OK, I’ll see you then,let me know if you need anything”  
“I’m fine” It was a lie, he wasn't fine.  
He was sad, angry, and he needed to know, who murdered the woman he loved.


	2. Jughead goes to Church.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two places in Riverdale people go on a Sunday morning. There's church and then there's Pop's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes. I do have a cognitive learning disability. If you do have any critiques about the story structure or where you think something is unclear or the story seems in a rut please let me know. I hope you enjoy!

That night he emailed what he had of his story to his editor and cancelled any and every engagement he had for the next six months, and he hopped on his motorcycle. It was a straight shot from New York City to Riverdale. He didn't mind riding at night. He would get there first thing in the morning. Just in time for Pop’s Sunday breakfast. 

Stepping into pops the aroma hit him. The song on the jukebox was Best Coast "Do You Love Me Like You Use To." He sat down in a booth, his favorite. The pleather had been replaced but he fit in it like a glove. He closed his eyes for a moment and he swore for a second he was taken back all those years. His crown hat on his head, Sherpa jacket and S on his chest his arm around his girl, hand on her shoulder. He could even hear the laughter. Juggy, her voice so clear in his head. But he was brought back to the here and now. And now it was Pop’s diner and as he looked around it was a new generation of teens. Families out for a little breakfast after or before church. For him Pop Tates ChockLit Shoppe was church. 

A waitress appeared out of nowhere, interrupting Jugheads trip down memory lane. When their eyes met, he swore he knew her from somewhere. If he had to guess her age he would say fourteen or fifteen, truth be told he was pretty bad at guessing anyone's age under twenty five. They just looked like children to him now. She had tightly curled brown hair with golden highlights. Caramel skin, it was her eyes that looked familiar. 

But there was no way he could know her, maybe her parents. Was she related to the Browns he though.  
“Good morning Sir, may I start you out with a cup of coffee” she asked chipper.  
Snapping out of it he looked at her name tag. 

Rosie

Staring back into her eyes he felt lost for a second, they were green with a golden brown ring around the pupil. 

“Rosie, ah yeah cup of coffee sounds perfect” Riverdale was a small town, and he was sure he probably went to high school with her parents. 

Rosie’s smile widened, “Cup of coffee coming right up, I hope your hungry, we have one hell of a menu” she said before walking away. 

Jughead kept himself from laughing, , “oh I am always hungry” he didn't even have to look at the menu. Knowing exactly what he wanted, his mouth was practically watering with the expectation. 

Pancakes, extra syrup, side of bacon, a doughnut, and scrambled eggs. 

While he eat he kept up his correspondence with Veronica and Kevin. Kevin and Veronica were getting in that afternoon. They had been in Paris for some reason that Jug didn’t care. Archie was on his way from recording a song in Los Angeles. Song writer to the stars. 

As he lost himself into the taste of fluffy flapjacks and maple syrup he didn't notice the bell above the door ring. And in walked the one, the only, Cheryl Blossom. 

The gothic princess had matured to the gothic queen but from across the diner he could swear her porcelain skin did not age a day since the last he saw her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him, turning instead of walking she seemed to be more like a cat stalking their prey, “J. Jones is it now”  
“Cheryl” he said simply. 

Uninvited she sat across from him, “well it looks like Riverdales own Hunter S. Thompson has returned to bury the woman he left pregnant at the altar.”  
The cut was not deep but it pricked at his heart. He knew she was pushing her limits with him. “That's not how I remember it”  
“Every version of a story has different details but the core arch is always the same.” she waved her hand off as if she was tossing a used dinner napkin. She leaned in, resting her elbows on the table as if to get a better look at him. “So who do you think did it this time? Are you going to write a book and make as much money off of Betty as you did my brother”  
The accusation that he was out to profit from Bettys death boiled his blood. Before he could react however Rosie had come over, “May I get you anything else sir”

“NO” Jughead breathed in and out to slow his breath turning to Rosie, “Just the check please”  
“OK” Rosie said, her smile even looked like Betty. She turned to Cheryl, “And Ms. Blossom, I have your order at the counter. Diego will ring you up”  
Cheryl smiled as she rose from the booth, taking Bettys teenage daughters hands in hers, “Darling, I am sorry for your loss, I cant believe Pop made you work today”  
Demurly Rosie said, “Oh thank you Ms. Blossom, Pop didn't make me work, I wanted to come in. Keep myself busy” the last bit she said as if in a trance.  
Cheryl turned still holding Rosies hand, “Have you met Jughead, he was one of your mothers many...friends” she said the last bit with just the sheen of politeness, making sure it was clear friends was open to interpretation. 

Jughead rose, taking out his wallet putting the money on the table before taking Rosie's hand. It was so soft and delicate, “I knew your mom in high school”

Rosie stared at Jughead, of putting him a little, she was studying him. As if taking in every detail of a painting. “My mom told me about you”

“Did she” Cheryl relished in this.

“Yeah” Rosie was looking at him still, “she said you guys dated on and off, before my dad”

“And Archie”

“Cheryl” Jughead said in a warning. 

“Yeah...um she said you guys solved the…”She looked at Cheryl. “I need to go ring up your order” turning on heel to the safety of the registrar. 

Cheryl smiled, turning to Jughead

“I see your still a cruel hearted…”

“Bitch” she finished for him, taking a step forward so that their faces were so close her nose was so close to his they practically touched. In a low tone she said, “I would rather stay a bitch then let the woman I loved walk down the isle with Chuck” she took a step back, “I’ll see you around Juggy” Using Betty's old nickname for him to leave one final lick. 

He couldn’t of gotten out of there quick enough. Getting to his bike. He looked back at the diner one more time. He saw Rosie, she was wiping a tear from her eye and a memory of the last time he spoke to Betty face to face washed over him. 

THEN  
Jughead had driven around the block what felt like a thousand times. Finally there she was, walking out of a side entrance of the chapel. Her long blond hair was down except for one braid, her head adorned with a crown of flowers. It looked handmade and he wondered, did she make it herself. Polly probably helped. Making her way over to him she was in a flowy white dress. Nine months pregnant. Her blue eyes glistening in the sunlight.  
Beautiful, was the first word that came to mind when he saw her.

He got off his bike. Turning off the engine. He couldn't stop looking at her. 

“Hi” she said not knowing what else to say. 

God she looked stunning. He had to remind himself to breath. “Hey”

Looking down at her belly. His stomach dropped. She had a hand on it. “I think he knows I’m nervous. He’s been kicking all morning” she stood right in front of him, giving him a little distance. Closer then one would stand to a stranger but farther then they both wanted to.

Jughead wondered if she had morning sickness, or if it was her body's reaction to the idea of marrying Chuck. There was a long pause.  
“Do you want to feel” she offered. 

But all he could think was, that the baby growing in her womb was Chucks.

Shaking his head Jughead suddenly couldn't make eye contact with her. “ no thanks I'm good...so you're really going through with this” he pointed at the church. 

Her blue eyes looked from him to the Church, she hid it, but her heart was breaking inside. “Looks like it”

Just offer me a ride she thought. Just ask me. 

Jughead shifted his weight, nodding his head “good, kids gonna need you” 

She rubbed her belly, “yeah, it's a little boy” 

He couldn't explain but for some reason it made it worse. Another little Chuck Clayton running around left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Yeah well I just came to say” he looked her in the eyes. They were piercing, stopping him in his tracks. Tears were starting to form in them and he knew what he said next would have consequences that there was no coming back from. “Good luck Betty Clayton” he said walking away back to his bike he couldn't say goodbye he didn't need to hear what she had to say next he just needed to leave. To get some air. 

Betty watched him walk away. A few tears escaped her eyes as she looked over at the Chapel. There was her mother, sister and Veronica waiting for her. Their arms wrapping around her, offering her comfort. “There's still time..” Veronica offered big Betty waved her off. She was going to go through with it. She was going to marry the father of her baby, Chuck Clayton.


	3. 48 hours before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48 hours before Betty dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, a lot of stuff has gone down recently and I haven't had time to sit down and really write anything in a while. So With this chapter I wanted to give some insight into what was going on with Betty before her death. So no Juggy in this one. But I promise he will be back.

Forty eight hours before her death Betty sat at her desk. A built in desk in her kitchen, Chucks idea. Chucks law days on wall street made him a pretty penny and he used it to not only buy a lavish home but to make it even more lavish. He built himself a whole office, even with a room for his congressional staff. For Betty it was a built in desk in the kitchen. Complete with a white board where she kept not only her schedule, zumba was every Thursday at 8PM. Her work events, covering the mayor's gala next Friday. Also the whole schedule of her five children, husband, PTA meetings, and meal prep for the month. Elijah was on a high carb diet, Rosie was tempting vegetarian, Wade wouldn't eat anything except meat, and the twins were six. 

Betty had her lap top open, she was looking at an email from a source. Pensive. All the text on the screen said was CONFIRMED. She knew the email address was a fake but she knew exactly who the sender was. 

She didn't see the man slowly and carefully walking up behind her. Making sure his steps were unheard. Ones he was behind her his lips so close to her ear, his breath startled her before he whispered, “BOO”

She leaped from her chair turning, a scream that rivals any banchy escaped her. Suddenly her breath slowed as she saw the man before her smiling, grinning at his success of a little October horror. 

“CHUCK,” Betty had her right hand on her chest. 

“Knew I could get you” he said proud of himself. He pointed at the laptop, “PTA mom”

Betty quickly closed it, “Work thing” she saw the intrigue cross his face. If there was one thing Betty knew how to do it was distract Chuck. Her body may no longer of been that of a sixteen year old River Vixen but she still turned heads when she walked down the hall. Coopers had great genes. 

She put her hand on his chest. Tilting her head a little, “I thought you weren't going to be home for hours. Kids aren't even home yet,”

Chuck’s eyebrow raised, “well than” his hands sliding around her cupping both cheeks of her butt. Her perfectly pink lips pressed to his. Giggling to herself how predictable he could be. 

Even to this day, when she closed her eyes and her lips pressed against her husband she still sometimes pretended she was sixteen again and they were the lips of one beanie crowned young man. 

Her fantasy however was interrupted by the cell phone ring of her husband's Iphone. Chuck made a displeased sound. At the right moment their oldest son walked in, their two six year old's bowling in dropping their bags by the stairs. “MOMMY” they screamed. Making their way towards the kitchen. 

Betty meeting them her arms stretched out. “How was your day” she said planting small kisses on them. 

Chuck knew the voice, his back turned to his family. “Is it done” he asked his tone serious. Whomever he was speaking to, Chuck made it clear he wanted this to be short.   
“You need to come to DC”   
“Is it done”  
“It's done” the voice on the other end said flatly  
“I’ll leave tomorrow morning” With that he hung up. 

Turning around to meet the green eyes of of his first born son. Startled to see the young man, Chuck caught his breath, “God Elijah” he said putting his phone in his back pocket. 

Elijah beamed, “Knew I would get you” He stood in his Practice sweats. Wade and Rosie walked in, giving their parents a quick hello before making a b line to the food.

“RETRIBUTION” Betty’s smile didn't hide her delight as she put two plates of reheated veggies and chicken nuggets in front of the twins. 

Chuck smirked, “I get it” He looked at his watch than back at his son. “How was practice” he asked walking to the fridge pulling out the lasagna to heat up as Betty took out some veggies to cut some vegetables for a salad. 

“It was good” Elijah said

“Grandpa didn’t try to kill any of you” Betty was not a fan of Chuck’s father. 

Chuck looked at her. The subject of his father was a sore one. 

“No” Elijah said cautiously looking at his parents, “we went over strategy for the Central High game” Elijah wrapped his arms around his two siblings tickling them a little in a gruff over exaggerated voice, “were gonna crush them”

The twins giggled squirming for a moment before turning back to play with their food.   
Chuck knew this was his time, “I’m sorry son”

Those were three words that Elijah was use to hearing though still never got used to. That was one thing about Elijah that he inherited from his mother. He always held out hope. 

Chuck continued, looking from his son’s green eyes to his mother's eyes, “I unfortunately will not be able to make it, I have to go to DC”

“WHY” Betty was not happy. Putting down the knife. 

“Emergency congressional meeting.”

It was true there was an emergency meeting for hurricane relief refunding but it wasn't till later in the week but he could swing it that he had to be their earlier. It was no secret that Chuck Clayton was a contender for the top spot of the executive branch of the government. But he was still only a contender and had a lot of politicking to do till then. 

“Its OK” Elijah said before his mother could start her tirade. “You’ll be back Monday right”  
“I’ll be back for that game. It's a one night thing, I’ll fly down in the morning make my meeting, fly back saturday morning and you can show me the highlights, we can talk about it at Pops” Chuck looked at Betty to see if this was a satisfactory compromise for missing their son's first game as captain. 

There were many things Betty hated about Chuck, even loathed but there was one thing she appreciated and that was that he did try to be a good father. At least better than the father he had. 

As he packed his suitcase Betty sat at her amuir. Taking off her pearl earrings and necklace. She watched Chuck in the mirror. He had two ties, one red and one blue in each hand.   
Betty looked at both, “If you're wearing the blue shirt, the red tie, the white shirt the blue tie” 

Chuck put the red tie back. 

“So who are you meeting with” Betty turned around getting up. 

Chuck zipped up the bag. Setting it aside. “Off the record or on” Betty had a Journalistic nature in her blood and Chuck being a politician knew he would have to make sure 

“Off” Betty set her robe on the hook sliding into the bed. 

Chuck was in his boxers and an under shirt. Sliding into bed next to her. He noticed she was wearing a light blue nighty. He could see her nipples perked under the fabric. “I’m reviewing my options”

“Options for what” Betty was sitting up in the bed. Chuck next to her, settling his arm around her,“for a campaign”

“For what” Betty's tone made it clear she was not in a mood for foreplay. What she wanted was him to be blunt right now. The last thing she wanted was for Chuck to run for office. 

“First step” Chuck took a breath, “to the white house” he looked at Betty. She closed her eyes for a moment, her suspicions confirmed. “Chuck..” his name crossed her lips like a pray for mercy. 

“I know, it's early but Betty, I have a shot here, and I need to take it” he was looking at her. She wanted to ask, what about us? What about the kids? What about our lives? Did you even think about us for a second? Of course you didn’t were all just accessories for you. The words were screaming in her head.

Betty looked at her husband. The truth was that she always felt he was not meant to be her husband. Once in a while when the wind was so strong the scent of Sweetwater river made it all the way to pops diner across town she would feel that this was not the life she was intended for. He was not supposed to be her husband and that her children, no matter how much she loved them, and she loved them dearly, they were not meant to be her children. When she got that feeling she would just close her eyes, nod and say, “OK”

Chuck beamed, leaning in for a kiss. Her lips barely moved. “Thank you Betty” he said. She nodded her head again, “OK, lets get some sleep” Chuck looked a little disappointed her was clearly hoping for a celebration. But he knew not to push Betty on this. So he too lied down shutting his eyes dreaming of his glory. Betty closed her eyes only to open them again after a sudden feeling of foreboding came over her like a wave. That was the last time they spoke before she was murdered.


	4. The body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was going to be part of a later chapter but it got to long so I decided to take it out to do some trimming Again no Juggy but the one and only beanie king will be back (end note)

Now

The Riverdale morgue was not a place Chuck Clayton ever thought he would find himself on a Sunday morning. It was exactly one week ago that he and Betty were sitting in a pew at Church, watching their youngest, twins Roxie and Leo singing in the choir. Roxie her hair in two pigtails looked like she couldn't get out of their fast enough. Leo the little performer was loving every second of it. Betty had her phone out recording them. Smiling widely she was mouthing along the words with them.Chuck had his arm around her. Their middle son Wade was sitting next to his mother and Chuck had to lean in close to Betty to stealthily use his hand to poke his son awake. 

He had just gotten off a plane at the small domestic airport on the edge of Greendale. For the past two days he had been locked in the Congressional offices in DC pouring over policy, and infrastructure bills. 

Now he was standing in the Morgue, Sheriff Keller and the deputy he was grooming to inherit this murder town upon his retirement standing next to him. The Mortician pulled back the sheet. Revealing the cold dead body of Betty Clayton. Her eyes were closed, her hair was long and blond. They had combed if for any clues, left behind by the killer and were careful to place it as if she herself had set the strands aside. For a second Chuck thought how good she looked even in death. It was not till they pulled back the sheet a little more that he saw the slash across her neck and his body almost fell back, but Chuck had always been one to compose himself. He nodded, it was in fact his wife. 

The mortician pulled back the white sheet over Bettys head. “She was stabbed to death, first the attacker slashed across her neck, and then stabbed her in the abdomen on her left side.   
Chuck stared at the morgue cabinet, as the mortician closed the chamber door. “She bled to death” 

Sherif Keller's eyes looked over the young congressman before him. Mayor McCoy ones said to him black don't crack and he had to say for Chuck Clayton it was true. He was easily mistakable for late twenties, thought he was in fact ten years older. 

“Did she feel any pain” Chuck asked his eyes still transfixed on Bettys face. For a brief second he thought about just putting his hand out to stroke her face. But he felt the eyes of Sheriff Keller behind him. 

“Who ever the attacker was, they were experienced. She died quickly” Sheriff Keller said carefully. 

Chuck felt a wave of anger come across him. With cold fury in his eyes Chuck turned to the man behind him, “Sheriff, you better find who did this to my wife.” what he didn't say, was that the Sheriff better find whoever did this before he did. If Chuck found them first. He would slice them into a thousand pieces.


	5. Whyte Wyrm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Jughead is back and so are a few other friendly faces.

Even after twenty years of laws against smoking in bars, the Whyte Wyrm still had that smoky bar aroma about it. With the exception of Pops this was the only place in Riverdale he hoped never changed. Taking a step forward he smiled as he saw the snake in the tank. With a little grin he bent down to tap the glass. Making eye contact with its two beaded black eyes. It stuck out its tongue. To which Jughead returned the gesture. 

“Making a new friend”

He knew that voice anywhere. Toni Topaz stood there looking him over. Studying him. 

He grinned with a little caution. They had not spoken in a long time they both left on a bad note. “Toni” he said her name. 

“I got your text” Toni saw that he no longer had that beanie and serpent jacket look. Jughead looked more like FP now than he ever did. A little more muscle, a few more lines around the eyes, and stubble. “Saw your dad gave you my number “

“Thanks for coming” He saw the sympathy in her eyes. 

“I knew you would come” she said so he didn't have to ask and they didn't have to address the elephant in the room. Taking her laptop out of her messenger back she said, “I have what you need”

Jughead smiled, thankful. They took a seat in the back. Luckily it was just the afternoon crowed. Most of the serpents were still at work so it was the younger ones, or heavy drinkers around and most of them didn't care or notice Jughead. The legendary Jughead Jones. As they settled in Jughead watched Toni open her laptop sticking in a flash drive. “I took the liberty of doing a little digging through Bettys work and person email. Most of it I have to say was pretty boring, standard, advertisements, newsletters, PTA mom’s, her kids, husband…” she looked at Jughead as if she had said a dirty word. He didn’t show any outward emotion. 

“Anything interesting” he said trying to get to the chase with as little distraction as possible. 

Composing herself she pulled up something turning the laptop so that Jughead could see it. Leaning into get a look he saw the email addressed to Betty's Registrar address. One word. CONFIRMED. He looked up at Toni. 

“I know a little weird, she received it about 48 hours before...” Toni didn't want to say it, so she took the laptop back pulling up another screen. I of course traised it, its a fake email address, a random one generated from an online database. 

Jughead had a stream of thought now, “so who ever emailed her was not expecting an email back” 

“So now we have a question,” Toni looked at him, “what was being confirmed, and who confirmed it”

Before Jughead could reply, the familiar gruff voice of F.P. Jones interrupted them, “So you roll into town and dont say hi to your old man”

Jughead turned in his seat looking up to see his father. F.P.’s face was still remarkably handsome for his age. Gray hairs were just starting at the root but he still had a full head of black hair. He looked from Jughead to Toni, his eyes smiling a little, “I have to admit, I am not as good looking”

“Dad” Jughead got up and hugged him. Remembering that it was his father all those years ago, when he and Betty’s relationship was so new to not run away from her. That had always been his father advice and how he wished he had followed it. FP squeezed his son ever so slightly “I know Jug” he said. 

Slowly they stopped their embrace. Jughead needing to say something because if he didn’t he would dwell to much on the past, “Toni and I were just catching up”

Toni gave him a little wave from her chair. The awkwardness of the situation was a little evident. FP nodded at her, before turning to Jughead, “thought you would see Archi first”

“Were meeting later, at Pop’s I texted him” Jughead said almost forgetting that he had agreed to meet Archie there. Or that he agreed to let Kevin and Veronica tag along.

“Weren’t you there this morning. I just saw Diego, he’s a serpent, said you were there” FP settled his hands in his pockets. 

Jugghead remembered the young kid, he looked about Betty’s daughter’s age a bus boy with a large green snake tattooed on his forearm. “Yeah, you know me, Pop’s Breakfast…”

“Black coffee” FP laughed. 

“Yeah,” Jughead looked out of the corner of his eye at the snake. It had uncurled, and looked like it was watching them from its tank. “You know there’s no better place for coffee than Pop’s.” 

“Its Ok” Toni said putting her laptop away. 

While Jughead looked at her with a disbelief FP laughed pointing to her bag, “Find anything”

Toni looked at Jughead than to FP as if not sure how to answer she volunteered a simple, “not much” Before FP could say anything Toni looked at Jughead, “I have to go, I will let you know if I find anything”

Leaving the father and son standing in the Whyte Wyrm awkwardly looking at anywhere else but each other. They hadn’t spoken since FP informed Jug of Betty’s death. And he didn't know what to say. Finally he broke the moment of silence that had come between them. “Jug, I know this isn't easy”

Something dark was in Jughead’s eyes as he stared at his father. “I’m going to find out what happened to her, who did this to her, and why. I...I can’t let them get away with what they did to her.” 

FP couldn't stop him. As much as he wished he could stop his son from going down this rabbit hole that could lead to something happening to him. His beloved son. He knew what this was, this was Jughead’s atonement for everything that happened that year when they were seventeen. “OK son, let me know if you need anything. Don't want to keep Archie waiting”

Leaving it on best a note as they could. Jughead left giving his father a quick hug. Keeping his eyes on the black slits of the snakes. Remembering the laws he once lived by.


	6. Pops and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie is back!

Archie could taste the Strawberry Milk Shake in his mouth. His personal trainer would hate him for it but he was going to indulge himself in a little cheat day. As he entered the little bell above his head went off. Floating back to him were so many memories, some terrible, many splendid. Luckily it was mostly dead except for a few booths on a Sunday evening. Shen he turned for a second he thought he saw her. Blonde ponytail, blue sweater, warm eyes smiling at him. Shaking his head bringing himself back to reality he saw that it was just an empty booth. But it had been the same one they sat in that last day of summer when they were fifteen. The night he met Veronica. 

He decided to walk a little past to a booth a few more down. The image was so strong. Sitting across from her as she told him about her internship. Back than he was so distracted. He thought it only he knew back then. Thinking about the way her smile warmed his heart. 

Than someone with a cosmic cruelty had started playing his son. His national first hit. The All American Girl

He puth is head down not wanting to look at anyone. The sound of his own voice usually excited him. But this was the song he had written for her. After she told him they could never see each other again, at last in the way they had been. He thought how stupid he had been. 

“Archie Andrews” he heard an excited voice say. 

“Uh hi, I’m Billy Klump” the wide eyed pree teen said. “Wow” 

“Hi” he said holding out his hand, he didn't want to do this now but he knew he had to, “nice to meet you Billy”

“Your really here, I heard you were from Riverdale, wow”

Sometimes Archie though he should listen to his manager and dye his hair but usually he told them he was him and he would only perform as him but today he wanted to be anyone else. 

“Can I take a picture” he asked taking out his phone. 

“Sure thing” Archie got up leaning in with a smile for the shot. “Tag me in it” he asked knowing his agent would be furious if he didnt. Besides it was starting to become habit. 

After a few more moments of this with a couple of different admirers he was saved when he saw Jughead Jones standing in his jacket and black jeans trying to contain his laughter. Luckily Pop had gotten a hold of the situation and gotten everyone to leave them alone. 

“Jughead” he smiled holding out his arms for an embrace. 

Jughead responded with a bear hug, “Archie Riverdales favorite redhead”

“Don't tell any of the Blossoms that” they sat down. Looking at each other as if they didn't know what to say. Finally Archie broke the silence. “How long have you been in town”

“I got in morning. I was actually here earlier and I saw Betty’s daughter”

Archie breathed deep, “Rosie”

“Yeah,” Jughead guessed Archie and her had stayed in touch. 

“She’s a good kid, Betty brought her to a show of mine in Chicago. You meet any of the other kids” Archies asked, his arms folded on the table. He looked tired, like haven't slept in days. 

“No but there is five of them right” It was weird for both of them to talk about. Betty’s children with Chuck. 

“Yeah, I’m god father to the twins” his tone indicated that he was not quite sure how Jughead would take this information. 

“So you talked with Betty before she died” Now Jugheads natural journalistic tendencies were springing. 

Archie sat back, breathing deep, the memory of the last time he saw Betty. It was the same show she brought Rosie to in Chicago. He had asked her if she wanted to leave him. To this day he could still feel the warmth of her palm on his face as she cupped it and told him she was content with her situation. Content it was dirty word in in his mouth, “not since the show last year” 

“How did she seem” Jughead pressed a little further. Archie bing his best friend, could not hide a lot from him and he could tell there was more to this than he was telling him. 

“Content” was all Archie said before they were interrupted. 

The bell over the door rang. From the way Archie’s eyes lit up, Jughead knew who it was before he turned around. There standing in pops, was Veronica Lodge. In all of her socialite glory. Her hair was shorter than it had been in high school. Her eyes still had that catlike quality to them, and her lips were painted red. Behind her was Kevin Keller. He looked tanner than he had in high school, still with that classical Rock Hudson handsome. 

Kevin leaned in, his breath still cold from the fall air outside, whispering in Veronica’s ear, “he’s still hot”

Veronica turned to him, giving him a kind reminder with her smirk that this was not the time or place. To which he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. As tragic as the situation was it was not out of malice, but it was his ernest belief that even in the worst of things, you needed to find a little levity or else you would go mad. 

Archie rose scooted out of the booth, as he and Veronica walked toward each other Jughead and Kevin exchanged looks. Jughead was expressionless where as Kevin looked like he was trying to Hex him under his breath. 

“Veronica” as Archie said her name, Veronica thought how young and innocent his voice still sounded. 

“Archiekins” she smiled and they embraced. Archie savoring the smell of her perfume. Veronica with the tip of her finger brushed the bottom of his hairline a few loose hairs against her skin and she felt all the magic of their high school romance for a second and was brought back to a time and place she thought never possible till Kevin interrupted them and she remembered, All of the pain and heartache, and the reason they were there. 

As the four sat, and eat their order of burgers, hotdogs, and fries, Kevin next to Veronica and Archie next to Jughead they caught up. Kevin was living in Miami, Veronica in New York City of course, Jughead making it clear he lived in Brooklyn primarily but in truth he lived where ever his investigating took him, and Archie in LA. All of them as far from Riverdale as they could. They shared the snap shots they had with Betty before her death. To which Jughead, regrettably had none. 

From what he could tell ARchie had last scene Betty a while ago in Chicago just after his break through single and album was released. Kevin was in town once every so often and the last time was for his father's birthday. He and Betty had split a milkshake in this very diner. “She seemed content” Jughead thought there was that word again, content. Veronica had been the last to speak with her. And what she said next Jughead took notes of. 

With a smile Kevin said, “She kept threatening Chuck that she was going to move down there in with me, her and five kids but Wade the middle one, face so serious said, ‘but mom what about the school paper’ I died laughing”

All of them had a good laugh at the tales of Betty and her brood of children. Till something in Veronicas brown eyes turned from a soften memory of good times past, to a sadness that was unbearable for Jughead to look her in the eyes. 

“I got a text from her, right before she died.”

“What” All three men said. 

Veronica’s face was serious now. “Yeah, at least it's what I guess, that night, I got a text from her saying she was going to come into the city next weekend. She wanted to meet up and talk in person. She didn't say what about. I...I told her to bring Rosie or Roxie or both and we could catch up. She didn't reply”

Suddenly the weight of this hit Jugheads chest. He didn't just lose Betty, Betty's children lost Betty. Though it churned his insides, he had to admit. Those children’s father had lost Betty too. Now he felt a deep sympathy for them. And a deep regret that they were not his children. He dwelled on it, till the four of them departed. Kevin was going to give Veronica a ride to her parents. Archie and Jughead would leave together. They both didn't feel like going home quite yet.


	7. Betty C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has some graphic language and sexual situations. It has a scene that might make a few people uncomfortable.

Kevin dropped Veronica off at the Pembrooke. Still the most luxurious accommodations in Riverdale. As she looked up she was surprised to see the lights on. Kevin asked her if everything was all right and after half an hour of him taking the long way home and interrogating her over Archie, she told him it was ok. She would text him in the morning. Satisfied he left. Besides she was a Lodge, and she always made sure to carry protection on her. 

As she entered with one hand grasped around the pepper spray in her bag, she was greeted by her mother sitting in the living room with a glass of Pinot Noir in a bathrobe “Mija” she got up putting down the glass on the table and striding over to a shocked Veronica. Who let her grasp around the can go and put down her purse. 

“Mother” she said taking the embrace but skeptical of it nonetheless. Thinking maybe she should of kept the pepper spray in hand. 

“I heard and got on a flight from Miami first thing”Hermione took her daughter's hand and led her to the couch. As if in a trance her daughter complied. Hermione tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Tender and lovingly, “I know how close you and Betty were”

“Yeah” Veronica excepted her mothers comfort. Though her relationship with Hermione Lodge had deteriorated after her father's death, she was still her mother and it was only natural that it was her instincts to be with her daughter in this time. 

“How did you hear” Veronica questioned. 

Hermione grabbed her phone from the table and showed her, instagram. “I follow the Registrar. They posted a piece on it, poor Alice”

This satisfied Veronica in her skepticism of her mother. She took the glass her mother had been drinking from and took a sip. “I was just with Kevin, Archie, and Jughead”

This peaked Hermione’s interest, “the J. Jones” she said almost laughing at how formal it sounded. 

“The one in the same...he’s not showing it, but I think this is doing something to him. I told him about how” she held back her tears a little calming herself with a deep breath, “Betty texted me, right before she died to meet up”

“Oh” Hermione put a hand on her daughter's knee, she wanted to scoop her up and hug her like she did when Veronica was a small child. “did she say why”

“No, but I do wonder what she wanted to talk about.” she put the glass down and laid her hand on her mothers lap. Hermione stroked her hair, and tried to be as comforting as possible. 

“Do you think she and Chuck were having trouble” Hermione held a strand of raven hair. Almost studying it. The same hair she passed down to her daughter. 

Veronica almost laughed cruelly, “no, she and Chuck hated each other on one level, but somehow they worked” though Veronica never understood how or why. One of the great many mysteries that was Betty Cooper. 

…

Archie had a million thoughts streaming through his head. For some reason in that moment one stood out. The memory flashing before him. It was a cold day, their junior year. On the Labar practice field. The coach called up Archie and Chuck, naming them co captains. The two shaking hands while their teammates cheered them on. To Archie's surprise Chuck pulled him close for an embrace, their hands locked in a shake between them. Chucks grasp was tightening on an old injury of Archies. He said in a low severe tone so that no one else but Archie could hear, “I Know. I want you to know that I am going to fuck every trace of you out of her tonight, and every night till she forgets you” pulling back a wide smile on his face. His eyes dark. Archie taken aback just stood his jaw tight. 

Archies mind settled back into the present. Sitting on top of his dad's truck a six pack of beer between them, under a full moon, and night sky with stars so bright. Archie wondered if he should confess everything to Jughead now. It seemed as good a time as any. They had both one and half beers left. Jughead looked at the sky as if trying to find meaning in the stars. 

An owl hooted. 

“Do you think he did it” Jughead asked. Still staring at the stars. 

Archie looked at the water it wasn't raging like it usually was in fall. It was quite, still, reflecting the light from the sky. “I don't know”

“When was the last time you talked to her, I mean really talked to her not the kind of bull, how are the kids, and stuff”

Archie took a swig. “College once or twice at the holidays since schedules and stuff never really lines up” There was a night a few months ago in Chicago. But it felt a lifetime ago. And it was a night he dare not share with anyone else.

“You were on the football team with Chuck” Jughead was studying Archie intently now. 

Archie looked uncomfortable he got off the hood of the truck. Jughead watching him. Observing every muscle twitch, every facial cue. Archie looked at him. His eyes usually so warm looked so wistful. As if there was something he needed to unburdened himself from. There was a long moment before he said anything, “I had a affair with Betty.”

“WHAT” Jughead got off the truck. Looking at Archie like he was a stranger, “when” he said low, as if a whisper. Still trying to understand.

“College. It was ended junior year” Archies hands were on his hips. 

Jughead tried to comprehend. “Did she end it”

Archie took a step back from Jughead biting his lower lip. Remembering the pain at that time. “Chuck found out”

Jughead took tat in suddenly very interested in what Chuck knew. “What did he do” He imagined Chuck beating Betty. Suddenly he wanted to find a crowbar and take out years of regret, of anger, and pain out on him. 

“He told me, “I’m going to fuck every trace of you out of her”

The image practically made Jughead sick. “Did he hurt her”

Archie looked at Jughead, as if Jughead was accusing him of hurting Betty, “No, Chuck never hit her to my knowledge. But after our affair she got pregnant with Rosie a couple of month later”   
Archie always thought it was some sort of punishment. Chuck forcing Betty to have another baby. Archie didn't doubt Betty’s love for her daughter. He saw it first hand. But if given the choice he always wondered if she would of ever had another baby with that man.

Shaking his head, trying to sort through his emotions he sad. “We need to find out who did this to her Jug”

Jughead looked at Archie, “Don't worry I’m going to find out who did it and I'm going to kill them myself”

“Jug, Jug” Archie shouted out as Jughead walked away. Fumeing. He needed more answers and he knew he wasn't going to get any more answers by standing back and watching Bettys death be processed by everyone. 

Throwing his keys on the table of the motel room he was renting and dropping the bag of supplies he knew exactly what he needed to do next. With a red marker on a white piece of paper he wrote, Who killed Betty C , he stopped writing. Not sure which to write Cooper or Clayton. Making the decision he put the pen down. Who killed Betty C?

Tapping it onto the wall he said to himself, “so it begins”

A new scoobys case. 

He wrote down the rest of what was public knowledge. 

Timeline

Body found at 4am by the janitor. 

By 6am Congressman Clayton in his D.C. office was informed by his chief of staff that his wife’s body had been found. 

The time of death was reported to be between midnight and 1:30AM  
She had suffered multiple stab wounds. Exactly three. One to the left chest. One to the shoulder, one to the left rib cage. That was the hardest for him to write. To picture the anguish in her face as someone stabbed her, again and again. She had marks on her hand indicating that she hard raised her left hand to stop the knife. Fear in her eyes. He put all information he had on the wall.   
Then the name of his number one suspect, Charles “Chuck” Clayton. 

….

Betty was getting ready in the mirror. Putting on the ravenous red lipstick. Smiling at the memory of the last time she put it on. Her husband was in Cleveland for a conference. It was the first night she and Archie had alone, he had come over. They danced in the living room of the small graduate family apartments of Notre Dame. It was their third kiss. Putting down the lipstick she felt the hand around her throat, the strong muscular body against her back, and another hand going up her skirt. Pushing her panties aside a finger entering her. He had put on their playlist, for when they didn't want to be interrupted.

Unpredictable eyes stared at hers through the mirror. Though their eyes were different colors, they both had the same erratic desire. 

It was then that she knew, he knew. 

“Chuck” she said it the same way she said his name that night at Ethel's. Chuck was one of the few men who had ever seen this side of Betty. The one she kept buried deep within her. There was nothing more that turned Chuck on than this. Seeing Betty with another man and than releasing the darkness within her. In way he couldn't explain it turned him on more than anything. Betty enjoyed releasing the darkness.

His grip tightened just a little, the finger inside her exploring a little more. “I know what you did, and with whom” his voice was low. Another finger joined the one inside her. Pressing against her walls. Then out to her clit. Rubbing over a spot he knew would cause the reaction he wanted from her body. 

Her eyes widened. They didn't always make love like this, but they took great pleasure when they did. 

“It's ok” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve been a terrible husband” Kissing her neck, “neglecting my wife.” he said more of a reminder for her of her roll. Kissing her shoulder, “I’m going to have to remind you” 

He moved his fingers in and out of her finding her clit. “You're mine” Betty was snapped from her concern back to this moment. Her green eyes were glazing over with that side of her taking over. Taking pleasure in Chucks touch. 

He pushed her down, positioning her so that he would take her from behind. Lifting up her skirt exposing her to him. With one hand pressing down on the small of her back he held her down while the other unzipped his pants. 

“Chuck” she said half heartedly, this was in truth what she wanted from him, and it was the only thing he really did superbly for her. 

Entering her, he grabbed her by her signature ponytail, “look” he said thrusting making eye contact with her in the mirror, “LOOK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did rewrite the last part between Chuck and Betty a few times. The first time I wrote it I thought I was not making it clear that it was consensual because I was trying to convey how complicated their relationship is and how dark it is. If you have any comments about it please feel free to leave them. I am still very new to writing and would love to know if you have any suggestions or feelings and reactions good or bad.


	8. when I do find them, I'm going to kill them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter

Cheryl lit a cigarette. She liked the snap of the flame when she lit her zippo. It didn't surprise her, or anyone else for that matter. After all she had a history of playing with fire. Fire was cleansing. She loved looking at it. Putting her finger as close as possible. 

“You know that’s a filthy habbit” Toni said as she typed at her computer. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes in the one way she knew how, epicly. Putting out her cigarette in the makeshift ashtray that was a wine glass. Sighing the eyes her sometimes lover, never a friend Toni Topaz. “What are you up to” she asked. Getting out of the bed and walking over to her. 

Toni turned around closing the laptop a little but not all the way, just enough so that the program would still run but enough so that the redheaded vixen would not see. Cheryl laughed at this attempt kissing Toni.  
Whom had to admit, Cheryl did know how to kiss. Breaking the embrace just a little before Toni would like she seemed to glide back to the bed, “Anyways I already know what your doing”

“Do you now” Toni said settling in the bed next to her. 

“Please Toni Topaz, it doesn't take Nancy Drew to figure it out. My dear third cousin Betty Clayton, knee Cooper, though honestly it should be Blossom, winds up dead, with no suspects, Jughead Jones your immortal beloved Serpent” she said the next words with hand quotes, “friend” Toni rolled her eyes, “Is in town, I’m sure he’s having you hack her emails, and her husbands, which is what I think your doing right now” 

Toni fell back on the bed, “is it really that obvious”

“Yep, and no doubt if I know...who ever did do it, knows as well” Cheryl looked at Toni. 

Toni on her side looked at Cheryl, trying to read her, “who do you think did it”

Cheryl looked surprised that anyone would even ask her, “Let see, lets look at the facts shall we, Betty all alone, late at night at work. No key cards were swiped, no evidence of forced entry, she had to let who ever killed her in.”

“So you think she knew who killed her” Toni reflected on that. It could be Chuck. 

“At least enough to let them in at one A.M.” Now Cheryl studied Toni, “do you think it was Chuck”

“According to Georgia and Karen it’s always the husband” Toni referenced one of her favorite podcast since her high school days. 

Cheryl chuckled, “To Obvious, no doubt their marriage was just as screwed up as my parents but they don't have a murdering bone in their body. Can I tell you who I think it was” she leaned in her lips so close to Toni. 

“Who” Toni asked in a whisper. 

Relishing in the moment Cheryl said, “I think it was one of Betty's lovers”

“What” Toni said surprised, “Betty's, lovers”

“Oh yes” Cheryl chuckled, “You know a few years ago I caught her and REggie Mantle doing the devil's tango while they were supposed to be chaperones at the school dance. You know Reggie and Josie divorced a while back” she shrugged her shoulders, “I was crushed”

“Betty and Reggie Mantle had an affair”

“Affair is a strong word” Cheryl could tell she was no longer going to get the night of passion she wanted, “I think Betty had dalliances once in awhile” 

Toni got up. “I got to go” 

Cheryl thought to herself, go run to Jughead. Till a ding on the computer sounded. Toni had been searching the room for her various clothing till her computer distracted her. In deep concentration she pulled back, “maybe it wasn't Chuck, but it could be someone trying to get back at him”

Cheryl’s interest was peaked, as she looked at the screen she saw something. Someone had emailed Chuck Clayton from a dummy email account, a photo of an angry congressman looking at an even angrier Nick St. Clair. Toni was dialing Jugheads number as she quickly got her things together, “Hey yeah, its me we need to meet, and...and I think you should bring Archie and Veronica”  
…  
Dilton Doyle was more of a myth than a man to the children of Riverdale. So many stories were told about him but what was known was that he lived in a cabin in the woods by Sweetwater River. Stories of him murdering and cannibalizing kids that went too close to his door were wild in the elementary schools of Riverdale. But Betty had always known the truth about him, it was what let her crack the shell he had put up. 

Dilton was not surprised when the husband of the woman he had a brief moment with a few years ago showed up at his door. He knew what Chuck Clayton wanted, and he was happy to oblige. Providing him with a gun, and a pack of bullets. No serial number, no trace. 

Chuck had never held a gun before. In truth he didn't even really know how to use it. It must of shown because Dilton made sure to give him a few tips. Before they parted, he had to ask. “Do you know…”

“No, but I’m going to find out, and when I do find them, I'm going to kill them” 

As Dilton looked into Chucks eyes, he didn't doubt the mans resolve, or his blood thirst for a second.


	9. Look in the eye

Home did not feel like it once did. As Rosie and her brother Elijah had been dropped off at home by their grandfather Coach Clayton. That was the new normal after Vixen and football practice Coach would drop them off. Alice was responsible for the twins and Wade was always one to find his own way home by bike, walking, or who knew what else. These days there was always a sympathetic parent practically begging to do their part and take the now motherless child home. 

“It still doesn’t feel real” Rosie said after they bid their grandfather farewell. 

“I know” Elijah put his arm around his sister, giving her a squeeze, a comforting embrace as their mother had done for them so many times. Only a few days and it still really had not settled in yet. Their new reality. Their mother would never give them any embrace ever again. Not a kiss for a scraped knee, or a loving hug. 

As they entered their home it still felt as if it was missing something. They both felt a little knot in their stomach as they saw their dads bag at the door. When he came to greet them they saw something in his eyes that worried them both, “Hey guys, how was practice” Chuck tried to sound normal. 

“Fine” Rosie said. Elijah said nothing, his stony complexion was so much like his fathers. Except of course his eyes. It was clear he was about to tell them he was leaving.

“Good...I have to go to New York City for two days” he looked from one to the other. 

“Moms funeral is Saturday” Elijah said coldly. 

Chuck looked at his son studying. “I know, and I will be back before the funeral. This a, loose end for your mom that I need to tie up” his eyes seemed as if they were going to well up. 

Elijah and Rosie exchanged looks. She was the one to speak up, “If its aunt Veronica she’s here in town”

“Nothing to do with, Veronica. This is something else for work.”

“Cant grandma handle it” Rose pressed.

“She cant” he looked at his kids and in his eyes they saw a kind of determination that disturbed them but one they could not argue with. “It...It has to be me.” he took a step forward, “Look I talked to your grandma she agreed to come stay here for a few days. I don't want to leave you, especially now but I have to see this through.”

Rosie didn't argue with him but followed her older brothers lead when they hugged him. To everyone their dad was something, Congressman Clayton, or a version of him they did not know but to them he had always been their father, maybe not always the best but he was there which to them was something. “I love you guys”  
“We know” Rosie said for the both of them, Knowing Elijah would not say anything. She was already thinking how the hell Wade would take this. 

“Your grandma will pick you up, Wade’s upstair in his room. We already talked” Rosie knew when her father said it that meant, Wade slammed the door and Chuck talked through a wall at him. “She said the twins want pops tonight”

….

Toni felt odd, being here surrounded by what was left of the core four. Jughead, Archie and Veronica were huddled with them in a booth at pops looking on her lap top screen of a photo. The same one she was looking at with her sometimes lover barely a friend Cheryl Blossom. 

“What the hell could those two be talking about” Veronica said. 

“I dont think their talking about the weather” Toni said. “So this is that St. Clair guy, he ownes a lot of Manhattan real estate, and a casino in New Jersey” Toni clicked on another screen. “It also looked like they had a number of steady campaign donations through various pacs, till about two months ago, than nothing, about the time this photo was taken.”

“When did Chuck get this email” Jughead was staring at the photo on the screen. 

“Twenty four hours before Betty died” Toni replied looking up as the bell rang. 

In walked Alice Cooper with Bettys twins hand in hand. The girl had two pigtails of curly hair and the boy had big sad eyes. A young tweenish looking boy who looked like a small Chuck, Rosie, and Elijah trailed behind them. Pops greeted the sad group and showed them personally to a booth. 

Alice looked over at the group who all looked like deer stuck in headlights. She smiled at Pops, “How about a round of milk shakes to start” 

“Coming right up” Pop said. 

Alice told the kids to sit down she wanted to speak with Betty's friends. Quickly Toni put away her laptop. Archie and Veronica got up as if a mouse had suddenly appeared on the floor. Jughead and Toni looked at each other holding back a chuckle. 

“What the hell could you four be scheming” Alice said accusatory, scowling at Jughead all the while. 

Jugheads eyes landed on the group of motherless children seated behind her. Rosie smiled at him, pitying him for her grandmother's inquisition. He thought to himself if only you knew kid. 

“Mrs. Cooper” Archie tried to make something up on the spot but it would be Veronica to come in for the save, 

“We were just talking about Betty” Veronica said, she looked past Alice, “how are the kids”

At the mention of her daughter Alice softened. Shifting her weight trying to recompose her armor. “Well they are fine”

“Where’ Chuck” Jughead asked from the table. 

Alice eyes darted, as if a flames rose in them, “he’s in New York on Business, he’ll be back in time for the funeral”

“New York” Veronica said, “I actually have some business there too, I’m heading there tonight...I will be back for the funeral as well. What hotel is he at maybe I can meet him for lunch”

“Veronica please” Alice said as if this amused her. “If Chuck wanted you to know where he was he would of let you know, now if you’ll excuse me I have grandchildren that have been through enough already” Alice strode back to her children. 

Before Veronica and Archie turned around, Toni had pulled up her laptop and traised the credit card receipts. They knew exactly where he was. As Jughead watched Alice and her grandchildren. He felt something foreboding coming over him. Something terrible was about to happen.


	10. New York, I love you?

THEN

Betty hit the play button, the sounds of Cherry Glazer’s Teenage girl filled the soundwaves. Looking over her shoulder, there was Jughead sprawled on her bed. Deciding to skip Alice completely he had come through the window. Hands behind his head, his smile looked more like a shit eating grin than a smile. “So tell me how does it go again.”

In her gray sweater with the crown she walked over to him. Perfect pink lips, green eyes glittering in the rooms light. “NYU, than the Times, a flat in brooklyn” she got on top of him straddling him. Jugheads hands went to her hips, running his hands up and down her leg slowly.

“I hear Brooklyn’s expensive” he said, it wouldn't be Jughead unless he pointed out the empty part of the glass. 

Betty frowned a little amused though, “don't spoil my fantasy.” she said planting her perfect pink lips on his slightly chapped ones. 

NOW

Toni had sent them the train and hotel information Chuck had checked in to the Waldorf Astoria. Veronica called in a favor and got them the presidential suit. 

“I thought we trying to be subtle” Jughead said as they sat in the lobby. A waiter had brought them some complimentary champagne. 

“Look it's more brow raising for me to be in New York City and not in the presidential suit.” Veronica said over a sip of Boërl & Kroff, “Besides, This hotel owes me one, two, or three favors” she looked at Archie who knew exactly what it meant and from his expression he looked to be dreaded the consequences. Looking away he saw Chuck get out of the elevator. Luckily he didn't look over at them, but Archie had seen that look before in his former teammates eyes. And his stomach dropped at the thought of what that could mean. 

“Guys” Archie said getting up suddenly. Jughead looked and saw Chuck leaving in quite a hurry. 

Veronica threw the last of her glass back swallowing it in one go. “Lets go get him” she made her way out of the door. Jughead and Archie fallowing. What they thought was odd, was Chuck was not taking a cab, he wasn’t taking the subway either. He was walking. 

“Are your feet going to be ok” Archie said looking at Veronicas shoes, she was in heels. 

“Worry about your own shoes” she looked down at Archies, he was wearing the same converse he had for a few years. “You know your not poor Archie”

“Shoe talk later lovebirds, Chuck now” Jughead said annoyed. He was thinking where the hell was this guy going. He was walking fast. Fast as hell. Almost erratically. 

Veronica recognized the building Chuck entered, she knew that building very well. She grabbed both men before they could cross the street. Before Jughead could say anything she had cut him off, “Nick St. Clair owns that building, your going to have to go in alone Jug.”

“What” he said. 

Archie looked from Veronica to Jughead, “She’s right Jug, Nick and I am assuming his goons know us. Your going to have to go in alone”

Jughead looked at his two friends and he didn't have to hear anymore. “OK” he said as he walked the street he tried to calm himself thinking of a story to create. He was doing a story on real estate. The receptionist in the lobby bought his press gimmick. Apparently Nick had been on a media campaign for his developmental projects. 

As he got off the elevator it didn’t take him long to find the big guys office his secretary or assistant was at her table. Her name plate read Dede. Dede looked like a model from one of those Eastern European countries. Blonde with large brown eyes.   
“Mr. St. Clair is currently occupied do you have an appointment”

Conjuring his best acting skills he said yes, I’m from the times doing the fallow up to the…”  
“Oh yes the new freeway project yes please have a seat” she pointed to a large couch with a coffee table filled with magazines that all featured interviews or stories on Nick St. Clair. Jughead tried to hide his sneer as DeDe went to get some coffee for him.

What sounded like a car backfiring came from the large oak doors in front of Jughead. As he kicked down the door he saw chuck gun in hand pointed at Nick St. Clair. Jughead had never seen Chuck like this. His eyes were wild and his hands were shaking a little he yelled “Did you kill my wife did you send a hit man after her”

Nicks terrified eyes fell on Jughead and he demand “help me he’s crazy” 

Chuck didn’t even look at Jughead, his tone was cold, warning, “get out of here Jones this doesn’t concern you” 

“Chuck,” Jughead closed the door behind him. “Chuck what are you doing” Jughead put up his hands making sure that Chuck could see them. He moved slowly. Not wanting to cause Chucks trigger finger to get to antsy. 

Watching Jughead out of the corner of one eye, he kept his attention on the terrified, swarthy WASP in front of him. A wall street shark now sitting shaking in his chair. Every word dripping with venom Chuck said, “My wife was murdered in her office just a week after I told this pig I wouldn't back his development plan”

“I didn’t Kill your wife” Nick’s voice was desperate he was looking at Chuck and Jughead. 

“Shut up” the ferocity of how loud Chuck shouted caused both Nick and Jughead to flinch for a moment. 

“Who else would of wanted to Kill her” Chuck said his finger began to curl around the trigger. 

“Lodge” Nick shouted. 

“What” Chuck and Jughead said in unison. “Veronica” Chuck said in disbelief. 

“No” Nick said. “Hiram, your wife was doing a story on Lodge industries, her and that guy she worked with, Adam”

“Adam Chisholm” Chuck said, his mind racing. 

“Yeah, he’s been a real pain in my ass” Nick said remembering his own turmoil, taking a moment to wallow in his own self pity he almost forgot there was a gun pointed at his head. 

“Who’s Chisholm” Jughead asked. 

Chuck breathed in, he put the gun, putting on the safety and putting it in a holster he had under his suit jacket. He looked at Jughead, “He worked with Betty at the paper,” he stated before looking into Jugheads eyes “they also use to have sex in her office” 

The only response Jughead could come up with was to just nod his head and look at Nick, giving him a look that communicated that it would be best to pretend as if this never happened.


	11. The Train from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This was just a quick chapter I decided to add. I am still working on this story but I am having a hard time figuring out exactly where I want it to go but new chapters soon. Also in general I am just scatterbrained so there is that. Enjoy!

If there was a train car to hell Veronica thought she was on it. Mind racing, Jugheads intense glare was bouncing between herself and Chuck who looked out the window watching the trees go by. Archie couldn't bare this any longer. He was sitting next to Jughead across from Veronica and Betty's husband. 

“So..” he said. 

All three pairs of eyes looked at him. 

Feeling like a kid letting one rip in Church he choked up a little. “Uh..ah…”

“I think what Archie is trying to ask is what do we know now” Veronica looked around the train car. 

“Not in front of him” Jughead pointed at Chuck. 

Chuck let out a vicious chuckle. “Oh Jughead...you know your nickname suits you.” he leaned forward, intent to challenge his dead wife's first love. Chuck wasn’t going to let Jughead escape this. “I have no interest in being apart of your scooby gang. Hate me all you want Jones. All I care about is who killed Betty. My wife, Betty, the mother of my children Betty, the woman I slept next to almost every night for eighteen years. I know things about her you don't.” 

As Chuck said it he knew Jughead would hate it. He would hate how true it was. Archie watched as the vein in Jugheads neck pumped with boiling blood. The air between these two men was hotter than hell and Archie had no interest in getting between them but there was no avoiding it. Chuck seemed to have sniffed the redheads fear because it gaze fell to him. “Don't think you were the only one Archie. Adam was just the latest in a line of men she played with”

Jughead thought how little that sounded like Betty. Jug had never known her to play with anyone. Letting Chuck continue. Over the years Jughead learned that the best way to get information out of someone was to just let them talk and as hard as it was to bear he would let this man roll. Chuck leaned back making himself comfortable. “Adam worked for the Registrar with Betty. He use to cover politics in Chicago but was caught making up sources. So he found his way to Riverdale. Started covering my campaign and how lucky was he. The congressman's wife was just a few desks over.” 

Veronica recognized the look in Chucks eyes. It was the same look he had at Jugheads birthday party her first year in Riverdale when he laid into Betty exposing what happened that night between the three of them. The way he was looking at Jughead, “Adam was just Betty’s type. Brunette, tattoos, brooding, self righteous. About nine months ago I started suspecting something. The late hours at the office, the lower cut tops, attention to what she was wearing to work so one day I stopped by the office and I watched them have a little moment”

Jughead was growing impatient. Chuck had stopped talking and he knew he wouldn’t say anything else till someone asked him. Archie would be the one to do the honors after all he was always one to fall on his sword for his friends “what did you do when you saw them” 

Chucks smirk was wicked he said clearly “I fucked her on his desk”

Jughead hands were balled into fist. Chuck continued, “that was our thing, Betty would find herself a little distraction and than I would fuck every trace of them out of her” he turned his head so that his eyes met Archie’s. It was easy to tell both men were holding back their desire to strangle one another. Veronica took a deep breath, feeling like she was in a pack of lions fighting over a kill. “So there were others” 

Chuck scoffed, “let’s see there were a few. Betty was hot, smart, she was a force to be reckoned with. She’s easy to fall in love with.” he looked out the window his pupils following the trees franticly taking a breath he looked back, “I know about Trev Brown, our neighbor, Betty and I gave him a show he didn't dispute her much when she ended it, there was Reggie Mantle, we did it in a car at his dealership, I think her and Dilton had a thing but I’m not sure. But Lodge” he looked dead at Veronica. “Your the only Lodge I’ve ever heard her having a relationship with.”

Jughead looked at Veronica. Given the past there was a lot of complications between the Jones’s and Lodges. Chuck though came to save the awkward moment, “Can't say I haven't thought about it”

Veronica shot Chuck, still a jerk, “Do you know anything about what Betty was working on with Adam”

“She didnt ever mention anything to you” Jughead asked. 

Veronica nodded her head. 

“Honestly I’m not sure. St. Clair was the only one in the land and development business your parents tried all those years ago.” Chuck rubbed his head. He was starting to get a migraine. 

Archie thought for a second, “How’s crime in Riverdale” 

“What” Veronica asked confused. Jughead looked offended. 

With the same innocent face that won him admirers around the globe Archie said, “Has your father had any dealings with the serpents lately”

“Archie” Jughead protested. 

“Jug, I’m just saying…”

“My dad didn't have anything to do with this”

“Neither did mine” Veronica chimed in. 

“Everyone is a suspect” Chuck said. 

Jughead thought about the email Betty had gotten. CONFIRMED. What was confirmed and who did it? Looking at his three reluctant travel companions he took out his phone texting Toni. A foreboding feeling came over him. This wasn’t going to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

The train ride from hell exhausted Veronica when she walked into the Pembrook. Archie the constant gentleman had walked her to her door. To make sure she was safe. A part of her thought maybe it was just that he didn't want to be alone and Jughead needed to be. Chuck had a brood of children and assistants. But Veronica needed to be alone too. Planting a small kiss on his cheek. Those brown eyes she could get lost in looked back at her. Wishing her a good night. 

Breathing deep she walked into the penthouse. A fire was crackling and the smell of burning pine hit her scenes. A glass of red wine was sitting on the table and Veronica knew her mother was home. “Mama” she called out. 

Walking in there was Hermione Lodge in her night robe. “Mija” she smiled, “Where have you been” She said, a concerned mother. Veronica hugged her mom. 

Not having anything to hide she said, “Oh Archie, Jughead, and I…” she looked at her mom. Knowing what her mother would think, “And Chuck”

Hermione’s interest peaked. Her eyes talking for her as she sipped a glass of Pino Noir. Veronica continued, “we paid Nick St. Clair a visit” 

Hermione almost choked, “what” 

“Do you know if Daddy had any dealings with the serpents lately”

Hermione was trying to wipe up the mess with a kleenex. “Mija your father has been in jail for years, I don't think he has dealings with anyone”

Veronica breathed deep. “Yeah, imprisoned in the prison he built. How fitting” she laughed bitterly at the irony. “That bastard”

“Veronica” Hermione reached out for her daughter tenderly. Veronica excepted the embrace. Moving to rest her head in her mother's lap like a child needing a nap. “He is still your father”

Veronica sighed, “I know Mama, but he is capable of so much”

Hermione sighed too, it was infectious. She stroked her daughters hair, “Were all capable of so much” closing her eyes. She enjoyed this moment.   
…

The next day at Pops. Veronica found her target. 

“Hello Adam” Veronica said to the man sitting at Pops. Jughead, Archie and Chuck were with her. Looming behind her. 

As Bettys co-worker, former lover and possible murderer looked up, his hazel eyes looked over turtle shell glasses, Veronica thought this was a small town Jughead. Pre Serpent of course. That one Betty fell in love with in high school. He put down his coffee. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.” Looking from each of them than back down at his coffee. As if there were secrets swirling in the black liquid. 

Veronica took a seat next to him. Archie pulled up a chair. Chuck and Jughead reluctantly sat in a booth together. Adam had a rugged handsome about him. Taking his time between shaves he had a little stubble, brunette hair was a styled hipster cut but just starting to grow a little out of it. His sleeves were rolled up a little to expose some tattoos. “Sorry for your loss” he said sheepishly in Chucks direction. 

Chuck didn't care for the small act of kindness. He wanted to get straight to the point. “I paid Nick St. Clair a little visit. He said you and my wife were working on a story about Hiram Lodge” 

Adam breathed deep. Eyeing Veronica. “Don't worry I know who my parents are” she said firmly. 

“Do you” Adam asked questioning. Thinking can any child really know their parents?

Archie looked at Adam. “Veronica knows how complicated her parents are”

Adam let a long moment pass. “Did you know your parents were having the serpents deal drugs” 

“What” everyone except Chuck expressed their shock at the suggestion. Chuck smirked, nothing surprised him in Riverdale. Jughead was offended at something he considered an accusation more than a question. “Who told you that” 

Adam shrugged. Jughead answered for him, “good journalist doesn’t share a source and Betty was a really good journalist”

Archie looked like he was either thinking or defecating. It could be hard to tell sometimes. “Did she ever say anything”

“The last conversation Betty and I had was that her source at Lodge industries confirmed the connection” Adams eyes caught Jugheads and the former beanie clad serpent could tell there was more than Adam was volunteering. 

“Who was the source” Veronica looked like her stomach was in knots.

“She never said” Adam gulped. He wanted out. 

“When was the last time you saw her” Jughead asked. 

“I told you” Adam said defensively. What Jughead knew was that anytime someone was getting diffensive like this, they secretly wanted to be relieved of whatever they saw. 

“You told us what you talked about but I dont think thats the last time you saw her” Jughead said. 

Adam looked tense, “Betty had this thing about her…” Jughead thought he didn't need Adam to tell him about who Betty was but knew he would need to let him to continue if he was to get to the truth. “This thing under the cashmere sweater and power ponytail, she use to call it her darkness.” The four around him shifted, their eyes flurrying from one another to Adam. “I know I wasn't the only one, I know you two had your arrangement of sorts” he was looking at Chuck. “But when I saw her and that serpent. My heart broke”

“What serpent” Veronica asked. 

“I didnt know him. I’ve seen him around here or there but he was older. Much older. Still a handsome bastard. All I saw was him and Betty kissing in the parking lot of the Registrar”  
“How did you know he was a serpent” Archie asked. 

“Jacket, everyone knows that jacket”

Archie and Jughead looked at each other. A long moment passed. Jughead could feel all of their eyes on him. He took out his cellphone showing a photo of his father. It was a few years old. Adam looked at it. From his expression Jughead’s already broken heart felt like it was obliviated.   
“Yeah that’s him” He looked at the table. 

Even Adam could feel the air take on a sinister nature as he saw Chuck and Jughead’s eyes meet. Jughead himself found looking at Chuck suddenly turn from blinding hatred to something somewhere between anger, embarrassment, and apologetic. 

“Your...FATHER” was all he could say. 

Words formed in his head but his mouth was unable to make any sound. He didn't feel like he could breath. Archie acted fast. Seeing Chuck lung he grabbed him pulling him out of the booth. Veronica and Adam sitting back in their seats. 

“Your Father, your father, your father” he kept repeating. Thrashing. Archie holding him like they were back on the wrestling team together in high school. After Chuck calmed down a little Archie loosened his grip. Storming out Archie sheepishly looked at Jughead. Trying to give him some sort of comorot in his demeanor. Jughead was trying to add it up in his head. What the hell would FP Jones be doing kissing Betty Cooper in the parking lot of the registrar. 

“Jughead” Veronica said his name. Beginning him to snap out of it. 

Jughead’s phone started buzzing. He looked down at it. Toni,s name flashed on the screen. Automatically he accepted the call, “Toni...this isn’t exactly a great time” 

From Toni’s tone he could tell what she said next was important, “I was able to get a a trace on that email. It came from the offices of a Paul Sowerberry. He has one client these days. Hiram Lodge” 

Jughead looked at Veronica. Thanking Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. I wrote this a while ago before I saw Black Panther and got distracted. I am still working on this story. Thank you anyone reading!


	13. Where in the world is FP Jones?

Chuck sat in his car outside of his house. Looking inside. He could see the twins watching cartoons. Rosie doing homework. Taking a selfie. He smiled. No one worked as hard, and wanted people to know how hard she worked as Rosie. Upstairs was his sons, no doubt playing a video game. Betty was so pissed when he got Wade that new playstation. Still a small part of him hoped that if he waited long enough he would see Betty coming out of the kitchen. Putting some chocolate milk in front of Rosie. Yelling up at Wade and Elijah if they got to roudy. Playing with the twins. Doing this without her was terrifying. As screwed up as their relationship was they had done this together for more than 18 years and now she was gone. 

For a second he swore he could feel her hand on his shoulder as if she was sitting in the car next to him. Her greenish blue eyes telling him. “This was going to be hard, but this had to be done.” The kids they created needed him now. 

Getting out of the car. He walked to his home. The one he and Betty created. Well hit was the house he built and the home Betty created. Standing at the door he took a breath. Opening he walked inside. The sound of “Daddy” being yelled by the youngest. 

From a few cars down. FP watched. Chuck walk inside. Sitting in his beat up truck he took a swig of the cheapest strongest whiskey he could find. Trying to drown his sorrows. He was avoiding Jughead. A father avoiding his son, that was pathetic. 

Darth Vader's theme started playing from his phone. He groaned picking it up. He felt like a dog to its master. “Hello” he said. 

The voice of Hermione Lodge came across the phone. “We need to talk, in private.” 

Closing his eyes he said, “sure” he knew, this was the end. 

Now there was just one last thing to do. 

.........................

They were twenty four hours from the funeral for Betty Cooper, Jughead and Archie were trying to find F.P. but getting nowhere. So they decided to take a break by following another lead. The law offices of Paul Sowerberry. Archie and Veronica tried looking at Jughead not daring to ask if he was ok. 

Once a lone wolf always a lone wolf. Right now the pack needed to stay together. Sowerberry seemed to be expecting them. Once they all sat down, the grey haired esquire said, “Your here about the email”

Veronica and Jughead looked at each other. “Um” Veronica said, looking back. Sowerberry was looking right at her. He continued, “the email your father had me send to Betty Cooper at the Registrar”

“You know about it” Jughead said. 

Sowerberry nodded, “I’ve done a lot of business for your father. I know who he is. I tend not to have questions”

“So Hiram asked you to send the email” 

“Yes, he doesn't exactly have access to his email.”

“I once saw on lock up that they can hide cell phone in…” Archie looked at everyone. Jughead rolled his eye. Archie continued, “Sorry. Not relevant” 

Everyone took a second to recover. Sowerberry continued, “your father asked me to reach out to Betty a few months ago. She visited him three times that I know of. The last one was two or three days before she was…” As a lawyer he was careful with his words, “before she passed. I was waiting outside she stormed out. Upset. I went inside and Hiram said to email her. All he said to say was CONFIRMED” 

“Do you know what was being confirmed” Veronica asked. 

“No, but what I can tell you is your father asked me to be truthful with you, which is a first”

Jughead’s voice was grave, “Do you know if F.P. Jones ever visited Hiram Lodge” 

“I can tell you for a fact no, he never did.” He looked at Veronica, “your father may be on the outs of Lodge Industries but he still knows what’s going on.” He pulled out a file. 

Veronica took it looking it over. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. “What…”

“Those are not the numbers your mother presented to the last board meeting. Lodge Industries has been laundering drug money. Her drug money” 

Veronica looked at Jughead. The connection started to be made. Jughead knew what it was like to feel like your stomach was being gutted by your parent. Archie reached out his hand to Veronicas. Squeezing. He knew what this meant. Veronica breathed, “can I”

“Keep it. I have a whole box for you” he pointed to the box on the table by the door. “There’s one thing I know about your father it’s that his life is over. He knows that, but what he cares above all else is his legacy and when that is in jeopardy. Well, you know”

“I know exactly what he is capable of. But my mom…” she said her breath being heavy. All three of them were thinking. What was Hermione up too?


End file.
